Karakuri New Dawn
Karakuri New Dawn (The Surging Light Of The Karakuri Lantern) is the thirteenth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo and the first chapter of Part II. Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Ultimo *'Cover Tagline:' "From Here On Out It Begins." **'English Version:' "It Starts......Here." *'Page Tagline:' "The Same Town(!?) As Always!!" *'Ending Tagline:' None Plot Déjà vu occurs when Yamato Agari is once again back to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral - starting with Rune Kodaira greeting the tall Yamato on their way to school and Makoto Sayama reminding Yamato that her birthday today. Stumbling at the antique shop again, he recalls about Ultimo, the deaths of The Good Dôji Club and all of the horrible memories he has of the destruction of world he unintentionally caused. As Yamato mentally rills from his memories, Kiyose Matsumoto and Akitsu Otake walk by, the latter makings her usual comment about how Yamato looks like an idiot. Seeing Oume is not with them, he inquires about her just as she comes riding on her bicycle and punches him. Yamato sees that events are already different than before, so he decides to leave Ultimo for now, wanting to live normally and to avoid any casualties. and reveals that his memories are intact after Yamato turned back time.]] At school, Yamato recounts that the fact Rune was Jealous' master and being aware of his past life, but Rune is the same as before he met Jealous. He and his friends settle inside the room, Yamato gleefully notes how everything seems like a normal day. When the teacher comes in, he announces that the transfer student has joins their class and introduced to the class - Musashi Murayama, who causally told the he's from the future Taking it as a joke, the girls are smitten with him, Yamato automatically is on full alert remembering what Musashi said that he should have kill Yamato and Ultimo. Taking the seat next Yamato, Musashi, quielt assured Yamato that he won't harm him as he's not Ultimo master right now, only wanting to destroy Ultimo as a way to capture Roger Dunstan. Musashi tells Yamato that he change fate and only the two of them have memories of what happened. After school, Rune notices that Yamato is depressed, assuming it's because he doesn't have money to buy a present for Sayama, offering him money, but Yamato nervously refuses. Still processing everything that happened, Yamato thinks about how energy is release when the dôji activates their abilities. Yamato believes that Shin Ekoda took advantages of the leftover energy and had Ultimo and Regla use their Noh in conjunction to turn by time and give them a chance of to do things over. In a flashback, Yamato to Musashi in the boys bathroom about what happened. He explains that he and Yamato were the only ones to return to the past due to the dôji and the One Hundred Machine Funeral is still going to happen. Musashi reveals that Roger Dunstan is a wanted criminal from the 30th Century that experiments with dimensions and his dôji Milieu has the ability of reincarnation manipulation and. Musashi mentions that even if Yamato decides not to get involved, Dunstan will make sure that it the One Hundred Machine Funeral will happen anyways. He also states Ultimo could get a new master if something does not go as planned, but until Yamato make a choice, he won't know where Ultimo's current location is. Musashi puts a gun from the future in front of Yamato's face and gives him a couple of choices - Yamato could go to Sayama's party and tell him where Ultimo is so he could lure Dunstan into a trap or Yamato could take the Pledge Ritual with Ultimo again, which might have the same consequences as last time. When Yamato wouldn't give him an answer, Musashi tells that Shin Ekoda told him that because Yamato can't choose between Ultimo or preventing the death of other The Good Dôji Club is the reason why Yamato can save the world. Giving Yamato a small map of Eco Sushi, Musashi tells Yamato to meet with Eco where he could get a possible third choice from him. However, Musashi warns Yamato that his doubts the "third option" is realistic and vow he won't repeat the same mistake twice before leaving. At the Tanasu Station, Yamato part ways with Rune and thinks that Rune's current gender is Dunstan's fault. Slumping down in distress, Yamato wonders what to do as everyone is important to him and whether is he can save the world. As he shout is frustration, he catches a glimpse of Dunstan and Milieu passing by him in a car. Reminding himself that the enemy have already arrived, he blames himself for letting them go do what they want and that he must fight. With renewed resolve, Yamato heads over to Ekoda's restaurant. Eco says that Musashi already filled in the details for him and invites Yamato inside to eat. Characters in Order of Appearance * Rune Kodaira * Yamato Agari * Makoto Sayama * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Hibari Oume * Musashi Murayama * Roger Dunstan * Milieu * Shin Ekoda Trivia * Pages 2 and 3 from Chapter 13 starts exactly the same way from pages 53 and 54 in Chapter 1. Category:Chapters